Arcuria (CCW)
Celtheste lies in the center of Arcuria, ringed by mountains and rocky shorelines. Above Celtheste, in Northern Arcuria, lies a collection of weak states, nomadic steppes, small trading cities, and of course the great isolationist Fairy cities in the mountains. To the west you will find a few unique coastal states, including Celtheste’s greatest rival. To the east are the impenetrable Blindrune Mountains and beyond, the great inner reaches of the Rvorh. Arcuria is considered part of the Blind Shores region of human civilization. Terbeia Main Article: Terbeia Mountainous shorelines, arid steppes, and steep hills mean Terbeia, despite its vastness and proximity to the wealthy inner continent, has never been prosperous. Until recently Terbeians were no more than barbarians on horseback—the most feared raiders in Arcuria, traveling thousands of miles from their homeland to sweep and pillage. And though they submitted to the Dalcerannean Empire, they were never truly under its control. Instead they remained a patchwork of tribes and hordes that could never be properly civilized—and sure enough, they became the first to successfully rebel against Dalceran. After years of infighting, Terbeia managed to unify and debuted as a modern state in 590 Kq. With their unmatched riding skills and hardiness, Terbeians are now poised to become the couriers of Arcuria; but first they must prove themselves able to play at the modern intricacies of international politics. Will this require a certain amount of pomp and circumstance so antithetical to their freedom-loving origins? Perhaps. And as expected, some Terbeians are violently opposed to debasing themselves to the life of courts and statehood. The Treadlands Main Article: The Treadlands Formerly the Dalcerannean Provinces of Sekina and Tasmika, the Treadlands are thought to be the most civilized of the Northern Arcurian regions, boasting two prominent trading states in the mold of the Vadraedic Empires. But the reality of the area is much more contradictory. Ancient tribes roam the hills outside newly erected universities and fanciful balls are routinely invaded by neighboring armies. Life in the Treadlands rests on an unstable foundation of presuppositions and handshakes between far too many rulers and peoples to keep track of. The only true constants are the cold, the wet, and the uneasy sense that all this turmoil is distantly regarded by the Fairy Lords in the mountains. The first of the two great Treadland states is Ilmarch, a small but respectable kingdom controlling some low-lying coast, strategic islands, and straits. They are known for their brusque manner and cordial relationship with the Rvorh, with whom they often trade with directly. The Ilmish are not well regarded by their neighbors, but always manage to secure the support of foreign powers. Secya (Sechya) is a much larger state than Ilmarch, and projects itself as the greatest power in the region, though it is inwardly dysfunctional. The Secin “Empire” is geographically and economically diverse but its soil and workmanship are both poor. Secya’s attempts at ascendance are undermined by the specter of a nascent Terbeian state as well as the barbarian hordes on its west and east flanks. To the west are the Tasmor tribes of Tasmorny. They are perhaps the most ancient ethnic group in the area and the original practitioners of Tasmor Pantheism, a dominant tradition among the stateless peoples of Arcuria. The Tasmor have an entirely unique language and customs, and in recent years have attracted the fascination and scrutiny of academics around the world. To Secya’s east and to the south of Ilmarch are the fragmented lands known as Blue Secin—the former eastern half of Secya now broken into various small kingdoms, city states, and tribal territories. Notably, the Kingdom of Vemy has produced some world renowned artists and musicians, the tribes of Sbirnia reportedly disappeared and reappeared without explanation, and the city of Tavarint has resisted Secin and Ilmish siege over one hundred times in the past one hundred years. Runalajk, the de-facto capital of Blue Secin is the most populous city north of Black Bay—a clean and pleasant but otherwise unassuming river settlement. Notes: Haliast is the capital of Ilmarch Black Bay States You can reach these lands via the tranquil waters of Black Bay, but only if you brave the treachery of the Forgotten Sea first. These were the former Dalcerannean provinces of Bratika and Rendika that still comprise a critical buffer zone for barbarian hordes from further north. Still, most outsiders don’t give a second thought to these stunted tribal kingdoms, failed colonies, and battle-hardened cities. In Bratika, the river Finnter carves a swath of farmland down to the forgotten sea, though the soil is rocky and made feebler by strong and constant winds. Formerly all part of the Kingdom of Bradach, the region has since split into four kingdoms, none of which are internationally recognized states. What remains of Bradach as well as the successor kingdoms of Maccon 'and 'Ardun are more systems of clana hierarchy than true political entities and they are seen as little more than sedentary tribes by the civilized world. The reality is more complicated, of course. The lack of very many permanent structures or developed cities is an adaptation to the constant horseback raids and hordes coming from the north, who pass through empty settlements left with token offerings. The Bratikans retreat to their elaborate network of underground tunnels and shelters where they wait out the winter. The fourth kingdom, Orlanteal, which has only a partial Bratikan population, has slightly different history: it was briefly a colony of Orcey before that empire failed and released all its land holdings. Orceyan descendants have integrated with the population here, lending it a unique mixed culture and a more state-like structure. While the Empire of Sunya still lays claim to Orlanteal as it does to all former Orceyan lands, the country is effectively self-governing. Orlanteal once also included the city of Terimme, the largest and oldest city in the region, dating back two thousand years, but Terimme in turn seceded from Orlanteal, and after operating independently for a time, submitted itself to Capaliso. Indeed Terimme has been called “Little Capaliso” for its cultural and political similarities; a Noble Vadran speaking republic of long standing, heavily reliant on magecraft and trade. Cracks in this union are beginning to form, however, as Terimme’s staunchly secular culture clashes with Capaliso’s religious convictions. Rendland is the more southern region, with more fertile ground and plenty of small, diligently walled cities. Mostly settled by religious fugitives of the Adenite faith, these lands suffer the brunt of the barbarian scourges, which sweep southward until they are routed, usually by the armies of Briage. Briage, called the Grey Maiden for its massive, intricately carved grey oak gates, is one of the most populous cities in Arcuria and the most populous Adenite city in the world. And despite the irony of Adenism being a peaceful faith, Briage is also one of Arcuria’s greatest military powers. Not for expansionist reasons, of course. Its disproportionately large navy and army are haggard and tested from constant brushes with pirates and the aforementioned raiders. All this to protect the lands and seas it once formally ruled—those of the defunct kingdom of Sariandre. Nominally, Briage, Sariandre, and the rest of West Rendland are all ruled by Cantica, but the disinterested Cantican regime mostly leaves trade and industry here to its own devices. The more agrarian and religious East Rendland, on the other hand, is a closely monitored Caltanian/Celthestan colony. Cantica Many are surprised to learn that such a small country has managed to remain Celtheste’s greatest rival for so many centuries, successfully holding on to their coveted coastline despite repeated invasion. But on closer inspection it becomes clear that Cantica’s entire history, geography, and being is built to challenge its larger neighbor. As the legend goes, the first Midlander migrants to Celtheste deceived the ocean goddess Ama-Nali on their way through her territory. As punishment, the goddess took five hundred Midlander children and settled them on Celtheste’s only navigable coastline. Ama-Nali, protector of the sea and her nearly extinct Mere-folk, dedicated her new human nation to oppose human (specifically Celthestan) encroachment. Her main policy? Celthestans must never enter her waters. And thus far she has succeeded. Until the last fifty years, Celtheste never had a western coastline and Celthestans have, to this day, never successfully sailed through the Cantican Bay, much less control it. The descendants of those five hundred Midlanders have remained steadfast in their mission and after a thousand years of fending of envious lords and kings, they’ve also grown embittered and hostile, willing to go to great lengths to ensure that Celtheste stays weak. At the dissolution of the Dalcerannean Empire, they reluctantly did some invading themselves, claiming coastal West Rendland as a colony—to keep it out of Celthestan hands. Starting in the last century they began to launch “defensive” campaigns, pushing their borders further inland and sowing an army of spies and saboteurs within the various Celthestan states. Their continued success seems rooted in their very identity, which strives to be the opposite of their rival in every way. While Celtheste remains divided, Canticans are passionately indivisible, readily giving up their lives rather than betraying their countrymen. While Celtheste is disorganized and chaotic, Cantica is concerted and cohesive, building defenses to protect its every vulnerability. And while Celtheste idealizes the past and rushes towards the future, Canticans preserve the past and are wary of the future. All this creates a rather peculiar country, in which behind layers of titanic walls and fortresses are tiny seaside villages, with the same stone huts and fishing shacks that have sheltered and fed Canticans for centuries--the same cold damp, the same constant drizzle and spray of the sea. So outside of wartime, which comes once a generation or more, Canticans live rather quiet, contemplative lives, it seems. A Celthestan would never guess. Notes: Canticans are known for practicing their own peculiar religion, which inexplicably gives them strange magical powers. Cantica has no true capital. Instead each village and the few farm estates operate essentially on their own or in cooperative anarchy. This is true except in trade, religion and war, where relevant activities are centralized in Skabbard, Hale, and Edgewark respectively. Skabbard is notable for being the country’s only true city (albeit a small one) and Hale for being the very first village where the five-hundred founding children were raised. Edgewark is perhaps the most eerie, however; a monstrous fortress that seems to emerge from the end of the Seariser mountain range. This city-citadel is able to house twice the nation’s population but is left almost entirely empty during peacetime. Despite this fact, for most international-facing purposes Edgewark is listed as the Cantican capital. Selephia The rare neutral country in a hostile world, Selephia is also uniquely regarded as a sacred land by nearly all human nations—the land of prophecy, where heroes wash ashore to begin their journeys. It helps that the lands of Selephia are mostly sand, driftwood and mountains, and that their patron goddess, Seleph, never took part in any immortal power struggles. These days, though Seleph is long gone and prophecy is somewhat of a lost art, Selephites remain committed to providing a place of rest and counsel for all those at a crossroads. For a modest price, of course. Their largest and only city, Kambrast, headquarters several international organizations and companies, and is home to numerous spas and tourist attractions. Oissos Once an informal network of pirate dens that terrorized the Vadraedic, the Ossites were routed by the Sunyan navy in the late fourth century Kq, chased back to their rocky coves and hidden harbors on the Arcurian coast. Only in the past couple of years have they resurfaced from isolation. It seems that in the last three centuries, Oissos has united and invested its ill-gotten wealth into advanced scientific research and elaborate defense systems for its already impenetrable cities. Little is known about the extent or intention of this Ossite science, but all their recent interactions with outsiders seem to indicate that they have become a sophisticated people with a desire to do good in the world. That’s what’s being reported, anyway. Notes: Oissos has recently proclaimed itself a neutral country. Beyond * For Central Arcuria, see Celtheste * The Mere * The Faye